


"¿Por qué tú?"

by wallflower_gnr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflower_gnr/pseuds/wallflower_gnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Harry herido siendo rescatado por Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"¿Por qué tú?"

La sagre se expande por el pavimento, Harry suelta un gemido lastimero, la simple acción solo incrementa el intenso dolor que siente. Definitivamente fue una mala idea enfrentarse él solo a un grupo de ex mortífagos para llevarlos a Azkaban, y la maldición que le lanzaron se lo confirma. "Sectumsempra" La misma maldición que le lanzó a Malfoy en su sexto año de Hogwarts, la única excepción es que él no tiene a nadie que lo rescate.   
Pronto, la vista de Harry se le hace borrosa por la pérdida de sangre, pero aún puede distinguir a alguien que se acerca hasta él. Tal vez un mortífago que viene a terminar su trabajo.   
\- ¡Potter!   
Reconoce la voz al instante, es la de Draco Malfoy, contra su voluntad, Harry se obliga a no cerrar los ojos, Malfoy está arrodillado a su lado y sacando su varita empieza a pasarla por el cuerpo de Harry, pronunciando las mismas palabras que Snape alguna vez dijo con el rubio, pronto la sangre desaparece y las heridas se han cerrado, pero Harry todavía se siente débil.  
\- ¿Por qué tú? -pregunta con la poca fuerza que conserva-   
Draco bufa antes de contestar.   
\- ¿Prefieres que te traiga a la pequeña comadreja?  
No tiene tiempo de responder, Draco lo ha tomado en brazos y siente el estómago revuelto por la aparición, y es lo último que sabe porque se ha quedado dormido.

 

Tener a un Harry recuperándose en su casa, definitivamente no estaba en los planes de Draco Malfoy, el rubio no quiere ni pensar lo que pudo haber pasado si él no hubiera estado en el mismo lugar que Harry cuando sucedió todo, no quiere imaginarlo porque le aterra.   
Draco suelta un pequeño suspiro y entra sigilosamente en la habitación que ocupa Harry, el cual se encuentra dormido, el slytherin se siente aliviado, no sabría cómo reaccionar si el otro estuviera despierto. ¿Saludarlo como si fueran amigos?, ¿insultarlo como solía hacer? Y no ayuda para nada que él haya estado enamorado de Potter cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.   
\- ¿Malfoy?  
La voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, Draco se acerca a la cama de Harry sintiendo como este lo sigue con la mirada.  
–¿Sucede algo? -pregunta el rubio evitando los penetrantes ojos verdes-   
\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
Draco desea que la tierra se abra y lo trague  
-Porque tú me salvaste en la sala de menesteres  
Su respuesta no suena para nada convincente, pero sabe que Harry no hará más preguntas. Porque lo hace por razones que ni el mismo llegará a entender, ¿qué otra cosa puede realizar si cuando vio a Harry sintió tanto pánico de perderlo?, ¿qué más podría hacer si fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por el héroe del mundo mágico no habían desaparecido como él creía?  
-Recupérate pronto, Potter- pronuncia Draco caminando hacia la salida de la habitación-   
Cuando cierra la puerta, Draco se recuesta en esta unos breves momentos.   
\- ¿Por qué tú? -susurra sintiendo los rápidos latidos de su corazón y finalmente caminando en dirección a su propia habitación-


End file.
